Perfectly Concious
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: What if Moriarty had more time with Holmes in the Secret Weapon than the movie let on?


Perfectly Concious

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or any of its characters. Any quotes will be in italics. This just came to me while watching the way Moriarty interacted with Holmes during the scene in The Secret Weapon.

"_Drop by drop Holmes." _Moriarty gloated. "_Drop by drop. In a way, I'm almost sorry. You were a stimulating influence to me; but it was obvious I should win in the end."_ Suddenly he straightened up. "_Only a matter of moments now."_ He told his henchmen._ "Take Tobel down to the boat; start the engine._" The sounds were beginning to get muffled now, but Holmes could hear the two leave and feel Moriarty brush his fingers over Holmes' forehead in an oddly gentle way. _"Closer to the end Holmes."_ The man said, leaning in. "_Closer and closer. Each second a few more drops leave your desiccated body. Tell me, you can feel them can't you? You're perfectly conscious aren't you Holmes?"_

Swallowing and fighting to stay awake, Holmes mustered up his strength. "_I shall be conscious… long after you're dead, Moriarty."_ Watson and Lestrade should be along now any second. He just hoped that the two had the good sense to reverse the blood back into his body but, having a doctor as a flat mate, he doubted he needed to worry.

Moriarty gave a laugh,_ "Still the same old swaggering, conceited, Sherlock Holmes."_ It was getting hard to think but Holmes thought he heard delight in Moriarty's tone. Then there was a sigh and the hand came up to stroke Holmes' face again. He forced himself to turn his face away from the warmth. "You know," Moriarty bent down over his rival, whispering in his ear. "I almost wish that was true." Holmes' eyes flew open as he felt the warm lips touch his ear and a tongue flick out. Moriarty gave a small chuckle. "Like I said, you have proved to be a… stimulating influence and I hate to give that up…" His grey eyes met Holmes dark ones, holding them so that Holmes found he didn't have the strength to look away. "Maybe…" Moriarty continued, eyes still locked in the gaze, "Perhaps **just** this **one time**…" He trailed off, and then suddenly making a decision, "Yes, I think I will indulge… just this once." Bracing his arms, one on each of Holmes' sides he threw a leg over the table, straddling his helpless rival.

His breathing hitching, Holmes swallowed again, "Rape's… a new low… for you, isn't it? I …expected better …from you… You disappoint me…" The blood loss made it hard to talk.

"Shhh…" Moriarty hushed him, placing a finger on his lips. "You don't have very long… you should save your breath for when you need it." Holmes let his eyes fall back shut, as he felt the man suckle a spot on his neck and a hand slide up his shirt, Moriarty gave an approving moan as his fingers outlined Holmes firm muscles.

'Where, in God's name was Watson?' Holmes thought and he gave a sigh. Even if Watson was… too late… at least he didn't have too long… He turned his head to the side, focusing on the wall. No sooner had he done this when than Moriarty sat up.

"Tsk, tsk…" The man said gently, tilting Holmes chin back up so that he was looking at him. "Just once and then it will all be over… I promise I'll be gentle." Holmes ground his teeth; as if that would make it better. The other sighed again. "It's a shame," He said, brushing Holmes' cheek with his thumb, "But I suppose it would make things difficult for me if you lived." He lowered his mouth to his rivals and Holmes shuddered as he felt the man's tongue slide past his lips. Luckily, he was close to passing out so the feelings were a bit fuzzy, but it lasted for at least half a minute, before Moriarty pulled away to take a breath. For a moment he hovered over Holmes' face; Then he shook his head and (to Holmes' immense surprise) dismounted. Holmes looked up at him, in confusion and the man smirked. "I suppose I really can't stay. You're friends should be here soon." It was then that Holmes realized the man had never planned on raping him, hadn't even planned on killing him, and felt ridiculous for not knowing better. Moriarty had always enjoyed toying with his victims but rape just didn't fit with anything in his past. There was a thud somewhere and Moriarty looked over his shoulder. "Ah, there they are. Well, I must be off. Until next time." He flipped the machine into reversal, and then Holmes was left alone to wait for Watson.


End file.
